Valentine's Gift
by 220734khageswara
Summary: 14 Februari, hari yang membuat Yoshiko deg-degan. Hari Valentine ini akan berjalan biasa seperti dulu ataukah ada yang beda? Dedicated for Furanoshipping's lovers


**220734khageswara's present:**

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa from Yoichi Takahashi

Summary: 14 Februari, hari yang membuat Yoshiko deg-degan. Hari Valentine ini akan berjalan biasa seperti dulu ataukah ada yang beda?

Pairing: Matsuyama Hikaru x Fujisawa Yoshiko

**Valentine's Gift**

**by 220734khageswara**

Tanggal 14 Februari..., Yoshiko memandangi kalender dengan perasaan deg-degan. Selama ini, Yoshiko tidak pernah yang namanya merayakan hari kasih sayang itu. Kalaupun ada acara ngasih coklat, Yoshiko memilih diam saja.

Meskipun Yoshiko berpacaran dengan Matsuyama dari SMA sampai sekarang, Yoshiko masih enggan untuk merayakan Valentine bersama Matsuyama. Hal inilah yang membuat sahabatnya, Machiko geleng-geleng.

"Yoshiko, kamu ini sudah berpacaran tapi tidak pernah merayakan Valentine?"

"Habisnya, di pikiran Matsuyama hanya pertandingan saja. Apalagi ini sedang World Youth. Ya dia sibuk dong..." balas Yoshiko pasrah (seperti biasanya).

"Mumpung Matsuyama sempat balik kesini, kamu manfaatin lah! Manfaatin waktu 14 Februari ini!"

Melihat temannya begitu terbakar semangatnya, Yoshiko malah menghela napas panjang. Yoshiko masih belum berani. Takut-takut Matsuyama menganggap ini hanya bohongan.

_Ngapain juga ngerayain Valentine? Kita kan sudah berpacaran..._, begitulah kalimat Matsuyama yang dipikirkan Yoshiko.

"Haduh haduh, Yoshiko-ku sayang..." Machiko kehilangan kesabaran. "Gini aja deh, kau beli sekotak coklat saja!"

"Buat dikasih ke dia?"

"Buat dikacangin..., ya buat kalian berdua lah!" Machiko mulai emosi. Emosi ngeliat sahabatnya yang pemalu abis.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin nanti kubeli saja deh..., tapi tidak akan kuberikan..."

"Terserah kamu saja deh..."

Sementara itu, di kereta Shinkansen, Matsuyama dan Oda tengah mengobrol. Setelah pertandingan terakhir melawan China di Indonesia, Japan Youth diberi waktu libur selama beberapa hari menunggu kepastian World Youth digelar dimana.

"Matsuyama! Hari ini hari Valentine lho!" seru Oda.

"Trus? Gue harus bilang wooooow gitu?" balas Matsuyama jayus.

"Heh, seriusan nih, Matsuyama! Kau kan pacaran sama Fujisawa, kau kasih sesuatu yang spesial lah! Masa pulang-pulang dari Indonesia gak bawa apa-apa?"

"Gue cuman bawa capek aja..." balas Matsuyama. "Maaf deh ya..."

"Yah Matsuyama gak peka bener sih! Biasanya respek betul!"

"Kan bukan urusan lo..." Matsuyama memandang keluar dan cuek. Diluar, suasana ala Hokkaido mulai terlihat.

~000~

"_Tadaima!" _seru Matsuyama dan Oda. Akhirnya Matsuyama sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Matsuyama. Oda memilih untuk menginap di rumah Matsuyama untuk sementara.

"_Okaerinasai..."_ balas ibunya Matsuyama yang menyambutnya. "Hikaru sudah pulang rupanya..."

"Apa kabar, bu?"

"Baik kok. Selama ini yang menemani ibu adalah Yoshiko. Dia yang suka membantu ibu..."

Raut wajah Matsuyama berubah ketika ibunya menyebut nama Yoshiko. Mata elangnya itu melirik kesana-kemari. Berharap ada Yoshiko disana.

"Yoshiko mana, bu?"

"Yoshiko pergi keluar. Katanya dia membeli sesuatu."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Dia bersama temannya..."

"Dia pergi kemana, bu?" Matsuyama terus bertanya.

"Ke supermarket di tengah kota. Ada apa, Hikaru?"

"Aku mau cari Yoshiko dulu ya, bu!" Matsuyama menaruh tasnya tergesa-gesa dan pergi keluar. Oda yang hendak mencegatnya malah berhenti di dekat pintu.

"Ay iya ya, ngapain juga aku cegat dia..." gumam Oda.

~000~

Yoshiko dan Machiko baru saja membeli sekotak coklat berukuran sedang di supermarket kota. Yoshiko memandangi kantong kreseknya dengan malu-malu.

"Itu wajahmu memerah. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Machiko.

"A-ah! Aku tidak apa-apa! Kamu kok kepo sih...?" elak Yoshiko.

"Aku gak kepo ya, Yoshiko. Aku ini sahabatmu yang paling ngerti kamu. Wajarlah kalo aku nanya gitu..." Machiko nunjuk-nunjuk keningnya Yoshiko.

"Hem..." Yoshiko menghela napas panjang lagi. Yoshiko benar-benar merasa gugup dan deg-degan. Padahal ini momen yang sangat bagus untuknya, apalagi Matsuyama pulang ke Hokkaido hari ini juga.

"Yoshiko!"

Yoshiko terdiam ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Suara itu, tidak salah lagi...

"Yoshiko..."

Machiko terkejut ketika melihat sesosok pria bermata elang yang dikenalinya itu di depannya. Yoshiko bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pacar tercintanya berada di depannya!

"Ahahah..., baru belanja ya? Tadi aku mau menyusulmu, Yoshiko..." kata Matsuyama sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoshiko. Merasa ini _timing _yang bagus, Machiko memberi isyarat.

"Maaf ya Yoshiko, aku duluan ya..." katanya dengan senyum usil. Yoshiko mendorong Machiko biar cepat pergi.

"Ih Machiko!" dengus Yoshiko.

"Semoga beruntung, Matsuyama. Hehehe..." kata Machiko sambil menepuk pundak Matsuyama. Dengan alis naik sesenti, dia berkata, "Beruntung apaan?"

Kini di jalan itu, hanya Matsuyama dan Yoshiko saja. Detak jantung Yoshiko semakin cepat, apalagi pacarnya berada di depannya. Matsuyama memandang Yoshiko lembut.

"Kau tadi belanja apa?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Oh, tadi hanya cemilan saja kok." jawab Yoshiko sambil mengangkat kantong kreseknya. Matsuyama melihat isinya dan ternyata itu adalah coklat.

"Coklat? Untuk siapa?" tanya Matsuyama curiga.

"Ehm... itu..., untukku kok. Iya, aku suka coklat." Yoshiko agak terbata-bata ketika menjawab. Mencoba berbohong.

"Ah yang benar..."

"Be-benar kok..., Matsuyama percayalah sama aku..."

Matsuyama mendekati Yoshiko dan memandang dengan penuh arti. Yoshiko semakin deg-degan.

"Kita ke padang lavender ya..." kata Matsuyama sambil memegang tangan Yoshiko. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke padang lavender di pinggir kota Furano.

~000~

Padang lavender itu terlihat sejuk dan sepi. Matsuyama dan Yoshiko duduk dekat tanaman-tanaman lavender itu. Matsuyama tersenyum melihat padang lavender itu.

"Matsuyama..." kata Yoshiko. "Kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hem, iya. Tanggal 14 Februari kan? Katanya itu hari Valentine? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya terganggu dengan gurauan Machiko tadi."

"Gurauan Machida? Ah, cuekin saja." Matsuyama mengucek-ngucek rambut Yoshiko yang panjang itu. Menyadari sesuatu, Matsuyama bertanya pada Yoshiko.

"Rambutmu panjang ya?"

"Ng? I-iya. Aku sengaja memanjangkannya." jawab Yoshiko sambil membenarkan posisi rambutnya.

"Kamu cantik..."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Cantik dengan rambut panjang itu. Baru juga kutinggal untuk babak penyisihan Asia Youth ternyata sudah seperti ini..."

"Jadi Matsuyama suka?"

"Hem, apapun yang membuat Yoshiko cantik sih aku suka."

Wajah Matsuyama memerah ketika berkata seperti itu. Yoshiko tertawa kecil dan langsung membuka coklatnya.

"Aku akan makan coklatnya. Kau mau?" tanya Yoshiko. Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. _Itadakimasu!_"

Matsuyama memakan coklat dengan lahap. Yoshiko merasa bahagia melihat wajah ceria Matsuyama. Akan tetapi, rasa deg-degan yang dirasakannya belum juga hilang. Firasat apa ini?

"Yoshiko..."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak makan? Katanya ini punyamu?"

"Oh, i-iya nih. Akan kumakan..."

Tiba-tiba Matsuyama mengambil sebuah coklat dan memasangnya di mulutnya. Raut wajah Yoshiko berubah menjadi heran. Matsuyama menunjuk coklat di mulutnya.

_Coba yang ini... mau gak?_, sorot mata Matsuyama menjelaskan maksud dari semua itu. Wajah Yoshiko memerah.

"Eh!? Masa sih?"

Tanpa dikomando lebih jauh, Yoshiko mendekati Matsuyama dan meraih coklat itu dengan mulutnya juga. Karena rasa deg-degan Yoshiko, dia menggigit coklat dari Matsuyama dengan cepat. Matsuyama keheranan melihat Yoshiko.

"Ng?" Matsuyama mengunyah coklat itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf..." gumam Yoshiko agak takut.

"Oh... boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau masih canggung?"

"I-itu..."

Yoshiko tidak mampu menjawab. Terlalu malu untuk diungkapkan. Matsuyama mengangguk kecil.

"Mau mesra sama pacar jangan malu-malu lah, Yoshiko..." jawab Matsuyama sambil tertawa. Yoshiko menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah..." mata Matsuyama menatap Yoshiko dalam-dalam. "Yoshiko..."

"He?" Yoshiko menangkap aura aneh dari Matsuyama. Seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

Matsuyama menutup matanya dan mencium bibir Yoshiko lembut. Yoshiko terkejut dan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Jadi ini makna kalimat Matsuyama tadi? Akhirnya Yoshiko pun menikmatinya. Menikmati ciuman itu di padang lavender.

Bagi Matsuyama, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mencium gadis tercintanya itu. Karena pertama kalinya, perasaan Matsuyama campur aduk. Mencoba untuk tidak lepas kontrol. Yoshiko juga demikian. Rasa deg-degannya itu mulai sirna perlahan.

_Aduh rasanya..., benar-benar manis..._, Matsuyama benar-benar lepas kontrol. Ciumannya semakin bergairah dan Yoshiko tampak tidak keberatan. Mereka terus melakukannya. Hingga angin dingin Hokkaido mulai menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Matsuyama, kamu..." Yoshiko menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matsuyama mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah Valentine dariku."

Yoshiko tidak berkata-kata lagi. Perasaan deg-degan yang menyerangnya sejak tadi sudah hilang? Sepertinya ini yang diinginkan olehnya. Matsuyama tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kalo sudah menikah, aku akan bertindak lebih dari ini!"

"Matsuyama!"

Mereka pun tertawa lepas. Rasanya hari Valentine ini terasa spesial untuk mereka.

~000~

Valentine's Gift – owari –

_Note: fanfics khusus Valentine. Lagi-lagi ngangkat Furanoshipping. Maaf kalo ada yang aneh-aneh di dalam fanfics ini. RnR dipersilakan... _


End file.
